


Ледяной Кот и Снежная Леди

by Минори_ (Marafel)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Cursed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Everyone cares about Adrian, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Oneshot, Possibly Continued, Winter, Your holiday will be saved, alternative mythology, human and spirits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8_
Summary: Маринетт не раз замечает его фигуру в городе. Друг легко прыгает по крышам, оставляя за собой гололед. Из рук он не выпускает посох, а она не сводит взгляд со спины. Дюпен-Чен хочет узнать, кто же он такой — этот Ледяной Кот, но не спрашивает и не ищет способы связаться с ним.Коты ведь бродячие существа.Захочет — придёт.А она будет ждать.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 6





	Ледяной Кот и Снежная Леди

Адриан редко задерживался в одном месте дольше нескольких дней, время, проведенное в Париже, подходило к концу. Он знатно повеселился, разбрасывая повсюду снежки и покрывая улицы льдом. А сколько детских носов было отморожено! Вспомнив все свои проказы, ледяной дух громко рассмеялся, совершенно не обращая внимания на людей, бесконечным потоком идущих по улице. Никто так и не смог увидеть его, ни один не упрекнул вечного мальчишку за чересчур громкое поведение. Что же, ожидаемо. Париж ничем не отличался от других городов. У Адриана не было причин оставаться здесь и дальше, но отчего-то он не спешил с уходом, возвращаясь к самым оживленным улицам, будто до сих пор надеялся на чудо.

«Старина, в этом году я вёл себя очень хорошо, так где же мой подарок? Я не прошу о многом, уже три века не прошу. Пожалуйста, исполни одно желание такого незначительного духа, как Ледяной Кот. Пожалуйста, пусть меня увидят! Пусть запомнят!» — хотелось закричать ему, но вместо этого парень накинул капюшон на голову и молча взлетел.

Его задача не так сложна: приносить снежную сказку в самые разные места, помогая людям вспомнить дух зимних праздников. Даже такой балбес, как Адриан, справлялся с ней на ура, чем каждый раз удивлял своих знакомых. Как же, он ведь не такой уважаемый и известный, как Вольпина или Бражник, а простой Кот, о котором почти никто не слышал. А кто слышал — считал бесполезным проказником. Нечего даже надеяться, что кто-то будет верить и помнить о Ледяном Коте.

Весь год Адриан старался не думать от этом, коротая столетия в зимних странах, лишь на одну ночь обращался напрямую к мастеру, что дал ему имя и жизнь. Но луна молчала, будто и для неё дух был пустым местом.

Холодные ветра подхватили тонкое тело и подняли вверх, к небесам. Оттуда мальчишке открывался прекрасный вид, но заснеженный Париж не радовал взор. Кот был бы рад улететь дальше, уступив место следующему хранителю, но прежде следовало облететь город, наведя шумиху в последний раз.

— Неси меня, ветер, — еле слышно повелел он, едва шевельнув посохом.

Никто не верил в Ледяного Кота, но это не мешало ему быть самым умелым духом среди прочих, невзирая даже на «проклятие» — отсутствие последователей. Как сказала однажды Паон, заменившая мальчишке мать, будь у него хотя бы один преданный человек — он стал бы лучшим хранителем из всех.

Шли столетия — ничего не менялось.

Ледяной Кот оставался одиноким, никому не нужным озорником. И только единственная просьба мастера заставляла его двигаться дальше, разнося повсюду снежную сказку.

***

— Хэй, он существует! — забавная малышка с покрасневшими щеками упорно доказывала, что Пьер Ноэль не сказка.

Для убедительности девчонка даже руками замахала, чем ещё больше рассмешила пролетавшего мимо Ледяного Кота.

Он безо всякого смущения привалился к заснеженному дереву и наблюдал за ребёнком. Кажется, эта малышка поссорилась со своими друзьями, потому что до сих пор верила в чудеса. Хех, старику Пьеру понравились бы такие слова, жаль, что сейчас он развозил подарки совсем на другом континенте. Надо будет рассказать, какая хорошая последовательница растет.

Но это потом, а сейчас Адриан, прикрыв глаза, представлял, что это _его_ защищают, _в него_ верят.

Девчонка шмыгнула носом, явно собираясь расплакаться, и всхлипнула.

Ледяной Кот любил веселье и проказы, но никак не слёзы. Всё так же не поднимая век, он не глядя кинул в неё сотворенный снежок.

— Ваа! — вскрикнула малявка, упав от неожиданности в сугроб. — Ты чего?!

— Не реви, — просто сказал дух, наслушавшийся истерик от Пчёлки. — Праздник ведь скоро. Улыбайся и не обращай на дураков внимания. А лучше закидай снежками.

— Это не повод закидывать _меня_! — возмутилась она. — И я не реву, просто снег в глаз попал.

Малышка явно успокаивала саму себя, неожиданно замолчав. Ледяной Кот не сразу понял, что коварная девчонка готовила план мести.

Кривой снежок врезался в его голову, прогнав хандру и скинув духа на землю.

— Ты чего? — искренне воскликнул парень, выровняв падение в метре над сугробом.

Ребёнок не плакал и не убегал, а усердно лепил следующий снежок, не сводя взгляд с _него_ , будто видела не деревья, а Ледяного Кота.

— Нечего в девочек снежками кидаться, — сказала она, показав язык.

— Нечего хандрить перед праздниками, — парировал дух.

— Кто бы говорил! Сам куксился на дереве, — с этими словами девчонка запустила второй снежок и попала.

Опешивший Кот не думал уклоняться, невежливо пялясь на шестилетнюю малявку, которая не только _услышала_ , но и _заговорила_ с ним.

— Я пытался поспать, а кто-то своими слезами разбудила меня, — с важным видом поправил он. — И вообще, ты меня видишь?

— Разве ты невидимка? — искренне удивилась девочка. — Или призрак?

— Неа, — неуверенно ответил дух.

— Тогда не задавай глупых вопросов, — улыбнулась она, придавая новому снежку более менее ровную форму. — Лучше защищайся!

— Кто же предупреждает?

Зимний лес наполнили крики и визги, ликующий возгласы и обещания отомстить. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, но расшалившиеся ребята не останавливались. Адриан не думал, что ребенок сможет что-то противопоставить ему, но мелкая оказалась довольно ловкой и несколько раз сумела достать духа.

К слову, Ледяной Кот старался играть максимально честно, не используя свою магию. Признаваться, что он не совсем человек, не хотелось.

Мелкая устала, но сдаваться не желала, пока просто не упала в сугроб. Оттуда донеслось ворчливое бормотание, девочка явно не собиралась вылезать из неожиданного домика.

— Ты слишком хорошо лепишь снежки, — пожаловалась она. — Ну ничего, в следующий раз я тебя обыграю.

— В следующий раз? — переспросил Кот, с улыбкой наблюдая за покрасневшим, но довольным ребенком.

— Ну да. Уже стемнело, мне нужно идти домой, — объяснила девочка. — Ты же придешь снова?

— Не так быстро, как тебе хотелось, — подумав, ответил Ледяной Кот, — но приду.

— Вот и отлично! — обрадовалась девочка. — Я буду ждать.

***

Как ни странно, однако Маринетт не забыла свою встречу со странным мальчишкой даже спустя года. Она выросла, пошла в школу, даже закончила несколько классов, завела новых друзей, но он навсегда остался в памяти, заняв маленькое место в сердце. Проницательная девчушка почувствовала, что этот человек страдает от одиночества, и поверила, что сможет унять его боль. Несмотря на то, что ни на следующий день, ни через месяц, ни через три зимы они не встретились, Дюпен-Чен верила, что встреча с ним не была сном. Нет, она точно встретится с ним снова!

По этой причине она каждый год возвращалась к лесу, где в детстве играла в снежки. Родители были увлечены работой, а подруги даже не догадывались о тайнах чудаковатой девочки. Сама же Маринетт чувствовала, что лучше не говорить о мальчишке со светлыми волосами, босом и озорном. А вот встретиться нужно, обязательно нужно.

— Глупый чудак, почему он не приходит? — спросила Дюпен-Чен, не ожидая ответа. — Неужели настолько боится проиграть?

Позади на землю упал снег, стряхнутый кем-то с ветки. Девочка тотчас обернулась, попутно придавая снегу в руках круглую форму. Не успел долгожданный гость поздороваться, как в него полетел снежок.

— Разве так встречают старых друзей? — весело спросил он, стряхивая снег с головы.

— Я даже твоего имени не знаю, — фыркнула Маринетт, не раз корившая себя за это незнание. — И вообще ты сильно опоздал, Котёнок.

Парень, ничуть не изменившийся с последней встречи, смешно округлил глаза. Девочка, победно скрестив руки, показала язык, довольная маленькой победой.

— У тебя на волосах кошачьи ушки, — улыбнулась она. — Поэтому с этого моменты ты — Кот. Снежный Кот.

— Опять проделки старика, — непонятно сказал Кот, странно посмотрев на луну. — Меня и зовут Котом, не Снежным, а Ледяным.

— Будешь Котом, — фыркнула Маринетт. — А я Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, та, кто победит тебя!

Она любила чудеса и снежки, пронесла детскую любовь в подростковую жизнь, сохранив веру в сказку. Ей хотелось, чтобы так оставалось всегда.

С лица не сползала улыбка, азартное настроение передалось Коту. Появившийся подавленным, он быстро втянулся в игру, так же ловко закидывая девочку снегом.

Маринетт даже не расстроилась, снова проиграв. Она чувствовала, что другу было нужно почувствовать себя важным, живым. Да и не красиво это — в её то годы! — плакать из-за проигрыша. Вместо этого Дюпен-Чен подняла кулак и пообещала в следующий раз обязательно закидать расторопного товарища снегом.

Как и в прошлый раз, Ледяной Кот промолчал, отводя глаза. Маринетт поняла, что старший друг не верил этим словам, считал, что она обязательно забудет его.

— Ты не сможешь вернуться раньше?

— Не смогу.

— Я все равно буду ждать. Даже если стану совсем взрослой.

— Все равно помню тебя пятилетним карапузом.

— Мне было шесть!

— Все дети на одно лицо.

— Ну да, взрослым легко говорить. Вот сколько тебе лет?

— Много.

— Тогда ты обязательно вернешься.

— Что?

— Я ещё подрасту, и ты вернёшься. Не бойся, я не забуду, что должна тебя победить в следующий раз.

— Мелкая, не зазнавайся.

Поднявшийся снег заставил Маринетт закрыть глаза. Когда девочка снова увидела вечерний лес, поляна была пуста.

И даже эхо не повторило тихое:

— Я буду ждать нашей встречи, Маринетт.

***

В четырнадцать Маринетт понимает, что Ледяной Кот не человек. Она замечает странности и молчит, с улыбкой ошарашивая друга новостями. Вряд ли ему есть до этого дела, но с каждым добрым словом на бледном лице парня появляется живой румянец. Под конец он даже смеется — неуверенно, искренне. Дюпен-Чен снова проигрывает в традиционной снежной битве.

Этой зимой он возвращается снова. Два визита в один год кажутся чудом, но Кот и правда не ушел. Маринетт не раз замечает его фигуру в городе. Друг легко прыгает по крышам, оставляя за собой гололед. Из рук он не выпускает посох, а она не сводит взгляд со спины. Дюпен-Чен хочет узнать, кто же он такой — этот Ледяной Кот, но не спрашивает и не ищет способы связаться с ним.

Коты ведь бродячие существа.

Захочет — придёт.

А она будет ждать.

***

После редкой снежной зимы в Париже наступает «теплый период». Близится Новый Год, а на улицах лишь слякоть и лужи.

Маринетт понимает, что в этом году Ледяной Кот не вернется.

Не удивительно, но отчего-то ноет сердце.

***

Ледяной Кот — не единственный дух, защищающий детскую веру в чудеса. Но он, определенно, самый неудачливый из них. За три с половиной столетия ничего не изменилось, Адриан всё так же кочует по миру, нигде не задерживаясь. На Северный Полюс — дом для всех Хранителей — заглядывает раз в десять лет. И каждый такой визит обязательно заканчивается скандалом. Несмотря ни на что, у него есть те, кто заботятся и переживает, а за дурное поведение готовы хорошенько намять уши (неважно человеческие или кошачьи). Удивительно, но таких духов много.

— Явился, — с милейшей улыбочкой, от которой за километр веет ядом, сообщает Вольпина.

Хранительница наблюдает за летящим по воздуху Коту и только не облизывается, предвкушая вкусную добычу. Она — дух охотницы, ставшая хранителем. Сдерживать порывы трудно да и нужно ли? Ледяной Кот слишком проштрафился, так пусть узреет подругу в самом страшном гневе.

— Бедный Адрианчик, — Квинби спешно отворачивается, не забывая подглядывать в сторону красавицы-лисицы.

Пчёлка знала Ледяного Кота ещё до того, как тот стал духом, она помогла вернуть другу воспоминания, постоянно подбадривала его и верила едва ли не сильнее, чем кто-либо другой. Конечно, это не мешало хранительнице время от времени закатывать истерики, напоминая всем, что она королева. И это не изменится даже после смерти.

Ледяной Кот бесцеремонно врывается в комнату хранителей, даже не задумываясь о том, что самому вход запрещён. Следом за ним идет жуткий холод, пол покрывается льдом. Сразу видно, что парню сейчас очень плохо. Ему бы поспать и прийти в себя, а не мчаться сломя голову на Полюс. Самые впечатлительные хранители начинают жаловаться на мороз, но откровенно предъявлять претензии любимчику Вольпины и Паон не пытается никто.

— Ты звала, — безэмоционально говорит Кот, подходя к лисице-хранительнице. — Зачем?

Голос его полон холода, а глаза скрываются под капюшоном. Нельзя сказать обессилен дух или невероятно зол. В любом случае от юношеской фигуры расходится угрожающая аура, что редкость. Дух почти не контролирует свои силы, способен превратить в лед любого, пусть и не понимая своих действий.

Что могло довести весельчака Ледяного Кота до такого состояния?

Квинби пытается подойти ближе и успокоить друга, но один едва заметный жест Вольпины подавляет попытку.

Пчёлка уступает по силе старшей хранительнице и может пострадать. Лисья девушка сейчас единственная, кому мороз Кота не причинит вреда. Просто не сможет пробиться сквозь огненную ауру, саму сущность той, кого некогда называли Лилой.

Лила всегда находила нужные слова, чтобы получать или узнавать нужное. Это вошло в привычку, стало настоящей натурой.

Вольпина нисколько не боится Кота, она до сих пор видит в нем замерзшего мальчишку, не нашедшего тепла при жизни.

— Ты знаешь, что близок к запрету, — хранительница сказала это, ничуть не смущаясь невольных зрителей. — Остановись.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — в тон ответил Адриан, отрывая посох от пола.

И не понять: угроза это или примирение.

— Не привязывайся к людям. Их жизнь тебя не касается, — без тени улыбки пояснила Вольпина. — Оставь девочку в покое.

— Я всего лишь следую твоему совету. Она верит в меня, это придает силу духу. В чем проблема?

— Не стоит путать силу веры и силу любви.

— Она ребенок.

— Давно нет. Время для людей и духов течет иначе. Я видела, как ты отчаянно спешил в Париж, несся на всех ветрах, но всегда приходил поздно.

— Карапас.

— Нет, его силы здесь не причём. Не вини своего друга, просто смирись. Духи и люди не могут быть вместе. Это кощунство!

— Она единственная, кто видит меня, кто верит в меня. Я не откажусь от своего последователя.

— Адриан, нет, — в голосе бесцеремонной Квинби четко слышалось отчаяние. — Ты же умрешь, исчезнешь!

— Когда-то я умер и возродился, — отрезал Ледяной Кот. — Что помешает мне сделать это снова?

— То, что девчонка в тебя не верит. Прошло слишком много времени. Позволь ей жить своей жизнь, стань приятным воспоминанием, не порть ей судьбу!

— О проклятии заговорила, значит? Не ты ли, Вольпина, убеждала меня не сдаваться, идти дальше и следовать воле мастера?

— Кто же знал, что ты привяжешься к человеку? Ты дорог нам всем. Ради твоего же блага я пойду на любые меры. Эта девчонка не ребенок, она вне твоей силы. Но вполне взрослая для меня.

— Ты… Нет, ты не посмеешь!

— Найдутся другие, а про неё забудь.

Ледяной Кот криво усмехается, будто не верит, что Вольпина способна забрать память обычного человека, хотя лучше других знает, что она способна.

Дух отшатывается назад, его посох покрывается коркой льда. Помещение наполняется морозом, на окнах расцветают узоры. Квинби тихо ахает, предчувствуя бурю. Но Ледяной Кот не начинает крушить все, он стрелой взмывает вверх, оставляя за собой снежинки. Хранительнице чудится, что это слёзы. Пчёлка не сводит глаз с проёма, сквозь который друг выбрался наружу.

— Вольпина, почему… зачем… Как ты могла так поступить?! — воскликнула Квинби. — Он же сейчас…

— Я не позволю никому снова умереть. Это случится, если Кот полюбит Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, даже если просто привяжется к ней, — в голосе Вольпины слышались слёзы. — Она будет жить, но забудет его. Это правильное решение.

— Это бессердечное решение!

— Я правильно поняла, что эта Маринетт видит Кота? — вмешалась Паон, до этого наблюдавшая за драмой из тени.

— Она помнит его не первый год. Хоть ты понимаешь, что чуть было не произошло?

— Главное, чтобы это понял Адриан, — печально сказала хранительница. — Квин, не стоит делать такое лицо. Нас видят только дети, если замечает сознательный человек, то это значит лишь одно. Он станет одним из нас.

— Хранителем? — наивно спросила Пчёлка, отказываясь принимать реальность.

— Духом. Не исполнивший свое предназначение при жизни, забытый всеми, умерший в одиночестве, не в силах что-то изменить станет духом. Адриан не смирится с тем, что Маринетт умрёт так. Вольпина сделала всё, что могла.

— Мне нужно было это услышать, — благодарно сказала Вольпина. — Надеюсь, что Ледяной Кот сумеет простить меня.

***

— Наконец ты выбралась в люди, — радостно заявила Алья, наблюдая за подругой с гордостью.

Как же, ведь впервые за долгие года Маринетт не похожа на чудачку. Наконец она отпустила детскую мечту и приняла реальность. Дюпен-Чен стала более общительной и веселой, наладила отношения с друзьями, даже сблизилась с Натаниэлем.

— Не говори так, будто я потеряна для общества, — рассмеялась Маринетт, потягивая кофе.

В этом году зима больше напоминала лето. Синоптики что-то вещали, но за два месяца нормальный снег так и не пошёл. Но это не мешало шестнадцатилетним подругам наслаждаться жизнью, частенько зависая в кофейне Андре. В этой теплой и уютной атмосфере забывались все печали и обиды, даже Маринетт переставала грустить.

Девушка нежно держала теплую чашку, будто надеялась, что её жар сумеет растопить холод в сердце.

— Воу, смотри какие узоры! — восхитилась Алья, показывая на окно, покрывшееся ледяной коркой. — Неужели наконец начнется нормальная зима? Эм, Мари? Ты чего плачешь? Неужели это из-за нового кофе?

— А? Плачу? — Дюпен-Чен смахнула с щеки несколько слезинок, но остановить грядущие рыдания не могла. — Это так странно, почему…

Девушка выпустила чашку, которая с негромким звоном упала на блюдце, чудом не разбившись, и выбежала на улицу. Ей казалось, что останься она в здании, непременно потеряла бы что-то важное. Сейчас Дюпен-Чен не волновали ни оставленные вещи, ни заплаченный кофе, ни покинутая Алья. Маринетт просто бежала по улице, отчаянно вглядываясь на крыши.

Там, безо всякой причины, появлялись снежные дорожки, от одного вида которых щемило сердце.

Маринетт прищурилась — и ей показалось, будто там стоял человек. Его тонкая фигура была почти не заметна и будто бы покрыта дымкой. Обмороженный капюшон скрывал лицо, но она изо всех сил вглядывалась, будто надеялась увидеть лицо. Чужое беспокойство и тоску она чувствовала даже за много метров, и от этого слезы продолжали капать на землю, медленно покрывавшуюся снегом.

— Ура, снег пошел!

— Опять синоптики наврали, где мои перчатки?

— Хэй, кто кинул снежок? Получай!

Маринетт всхлипнула и потянула руку к едва заметному силуэту.

 _«Не реви,_ — сказал ей ветер, — _мы ещё встретимся»._

Девушка поймала падающую снежинку, и накрыла ладошкой. Голые пальцы покалывало, а кожу ладони странно щекотало. Когда Дюпен-Чен развела руки, над одной из них парила та самая снежинка, меняла форму, дрожала и дергалась. А затем взорвалась на тысячи маленьких льдинок, осколками упав на землю.

Маринетт поняла, что это прощание, но слёзы закончились.

— Дурак, — в пустоту сказала она, смотря на те самые льдинки.

Задрожав, они потянулись друг к другу, превратившись в снежный узор, напоминавший кошачью мордочку.

— Сказала же, что дождусь, — всхлипнула Маринетт, ничего не понимая. — Я… вспомню тебя.


End file.
